


kiss the kitty do it u little wimp

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Series: haikyuu drabble collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, cat!kenma, something like the frog prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma as a cat; and basically the frog prince story all over again</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss the kitty do it u little wimp

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://shoujomon.tumblr.com/post/82065241326/kiss-the-kitty-do-it-u-little-wimp)
> 
> beta credits: [rikotan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan)

"I-" Hinata breathes through his mouth, and almost choked. "I-I'm gonna kiss you!" He declared. Shouyou's face was flushed; his breaths coming in messy. He’s shaking, and it jostles Kenma’s ribs.

Kenma mewled; rests his tail on Shouyou's arm and tries to soothe his friend.

As Hinata's face get closer, the shaking grew worse. With feline flexibility, Kenma escapes Shouyou's grasp. He pads towards Kuroo.

“Cat’s got your tongue?” Kuroo teases and picks Kenma up. “Kiss the kitty,” Kuroo lowers Kenma and squats near Hinata’s defeated form, leering. “Do it you little wimp.”

Kenma hisses when Kuroo sounds threatening; pads over to the defeated Shouyou.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologises, buries his head in his arm. Kenma decides to take initiative kissing Shouyou.

 


End file.
